Undercover Star
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Amy is the 16 year old singer from the famous band, Blood Red Roses. But her and her band mates are tired of the constant attention. They sneak away, and go to Emerald Town. Then they start attending Chaos High, and pray that they won't be discovered.
1. 1 Sick Of Fame

**Undercover Star**

**Summary: Amy is the 16 year old singer from the famous band, Blood Red Roses. But her and her bandmates are tired of the constant attention. They sneak away, and go to Emerald Town. Then they start attending Chaos High, and pray that they won't be discovered.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Sick of Fame**

I push through the group of paparazzi, and rush into the house. I force the door shut, and quickly lock it.

"I'm so sick of this!" I growl, as I walk over to the couch my bandmates are on. I sit down, and growl again.

"I know Ames, we all are." Rouge sighs, and I look over at her. She has her white hair down, and is wearing her usual black cocktail dress.

"Yeah, its getting old." Blaze agrees, as she lets he purple fur down. She is in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black tanktop.

"Sometimes I wish I was a normal teenager." Cream sighs, and frowns. She has her ears tied up in as ponytail, and is wearing a yellow sundress. _Normal teenagers..._I think over what she had said, and snap my fingers.

"Thats it!" I exclaim, and everyone looks at me.

"This won't end well, Amy has an idea." Blaze snickers, and I glare at her.

"Shut up, and hear me out." I growl, and she sighs. "Okay, well I was thinking...what if we go to highschool, like normal teenagers?" I ask, and Rouge frowns.

"But the paparazzi will find us, how would that work?" She asks, and I smirk.

"Simple, we go somewhere where nobody knows who we are." I explain, and Cream smiles brightly.

"That could actually work, but where would we go?" She asks, and I think for a moment.

"Emerald Town, they have no idea who we are!" Blaze exclaims, and Rouge nods.

"Well then its decided, we'll leave for Emerald Town tonight." I annouce to them, and they nod in aggreement.

**That night: 10:30 P.M.**

I pull my hood further over my face, as we go to our secret jet. We load our luggage onto it, and go inside. We see a figure standing in there, and I gasp startled. Then I reconize it as our jet pilot, Silver. He smiles at us, mainly at Blaze if I might add. They are together, and I have a feeling that he may propose after she turns 20. We take a seat, and Silver goes to the cockpit. We relax, as the jet assends into the sky. We smile at eachother, and I yawn. I lay down, and so do the others. _I'm happy this will be a long flight, I need plenty of sleep. _I think, as I start to fall alseep.

"Goodnight girls." I whisper, and their reply is silence. They had already fallin' alseep, so I decided to do the same.

**Next day: 10:45 A.M.**

"Wake up girls!" Silver yells, and I sit up quickly. I get a head rush, and my hand flys to my head. I look up at Silver, and realize that we're in Emerald Town.

"Five more minutes, mom." Rouge groans, and stays laying down. I get up and walk over to her. I grab hold of the blanket that she had rolled herself up in, and pulled hard. She spun, and fell face first onto the floor. She gets up, and sends me a glare that says 'I'll get you for that'. Blaze snickers, and Rouge glares at her as well.

We get our luggage, and get off the jet. We turn to Silver, and I smile.

"Thanks Silver, we'll call you if we need anything." I say, and he nods. Blaze sets her luggage, and rushes over to him. She kisses him passionatly, and hugs him.

"I'll see you soon." He says, and she smiles. Then Blaze comes back over to us, and picks up her luggage.

"Lets get a move on people!" Rouge demands, as she hovers in the air.

**Same day: 5:00 P.M.**

We walk into the resturant, and I hold my breath. I then sigh, when we aren't surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi. We get a table, and we order our food. A yellow fox walks up to us, and examines us.

"Hey, I know you guys." He exclaims, and I suck in a sharp breath.

"Y-You do?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah. You guys just moved into the house next to mine, right?" He asks, and we sigh in relief.

"Yeah thats us." Cream says, and I see her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Cool, I'm Tails." The fox says, and extends his hand out to Cream.

"Hi Tails, I'm Cream." She tells him, and hesitantly shakes his hand. "This is Rouge, Blaze, and Amy." She tells him, and points at us as she says our name.

"Nice to meet you all. Will you be attending our school?" He asks, and I look at him in confusion.

"What school do you go to?" I ask, and he grins.

"Chaos High, its a great school. I hope you decide to go to it." He says, and I think of the name of the school we had applied for last night.

"Yeah, we will be attending your school." I tell him, and his grin widens.

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." He says, and leaves. Cream stares longingly after him, and I snicker.

"Cream you have the hots for him don't you?" I ask, and she turns bright red.

"W-What? Of coarse not!" She stutters, as our food arrives.

"Yeah whatever." I say, and dig into my food.

**Next day: Tuesday, 7:30 A.M.**

I stretch as I get out of bed, and look over at the alarm clock.

"Oh, its only seven thirty." I mumble and lay back down. Only to sit up startled, "SEVEN THIRTY!? Girls get up! We're late!" I yell, and jump out of bed. I run to my closet, and pull out an outfit. I pull it on, and pull my quils up into a ponytail. I look down at myself, and feel satisfied. I'm wearing a pair a white skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a rose on it. I grab my back, which I got yesterday. I run out into the living room, and the girls are already there.

Rouge is in a black mini skirt, and a purple tanktop. She has her hair down, and has on some ruby red lipstick.

Blaze is in a pair of black shorts, and a army print t-shirt.

And finally Cream is in a dark blue sundress, and has her ears up in a ponytail again.

We rush outside, and hop into Rouge's convertible. We drive to school, and everyone stares at us. We go inside the school, and go to our assigned homeroom. We open the door, and everyone stares at us.

"Your late..." The teacher say, and looks up at us. He examines us, and smiles. "Oh, you must be the new students." He says, and we walk over to him.

"Yeah thats us." Blaze says, and crosses her arms.

"Well, tell everyone your names." He says, and I sigh in irritation.

"I'm Cream." Cream say, and stares at the ground.

"I'm Blaze, and I'm Rouge." Blaze and Rouge tell them, as they frown.

"And I'm Amy." I say, and the teacher's smile widens.

"Wonderful. Well since your new I'll let you off with a warning this once." He says, and I roll my eyes. "Sit in any empty seat." He says, and I nod. We walk to the back of the room, and sit in the seats way in the back. Some people gasp, and others send us sympathetic looks. A purple hedgehog turns around, and she looks right at me.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." She whispers, and I look at her confused.

"Why not?" I ask, and before she can answer the classroom door is pushed open. Three guys enter, and look right at us.

"Thats why." She says, and turn around as the guys walk towards us.

"Thats our seats." The blue hedgehog says, and I roll my eyes.

"I don't see your names on it." I state simply, and the red guy growls.

"Move it." He demands, and I scowl at him.

"No, I will no mov-"

"Amy! Cream! Rouge! Blaze!" I hear someone yell, and see its Tails.

"Hi Tails!" Cream squeals, and blushes. Tails rushes over to us, and smiles.

"Tails, you know these brats?" The black hedgehog asks, and Tails nods.

"If anyone here is a brat, its you and your friends." I say, and the black hedgehog growls.

"Quit fighting!" Tails demands, and we go silent. "Guys this is Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream." Tails says to his friends, and points at us as he says our name.

"Girls these are my friends. Sonic." He says and points at the blue hedgehog. "Knuckles." He says, and points at the short tempered red guy. "And Shadow." And points at the black hedgehog. The boys scowl at us, well not Tails. They sit right in front of us, and I sigh. _Great our first day as normal teenagers, and we already have enemys._ I think as I look at my desk, then smile. _But at least we haven't been discovered. _I think brightly, then frown. _Yet..._ I think, as the bell rings.

**What did you think? I'm glad I thought of a new fan fiction to write. Constructive criticism is welcome! REVIEW! :D**


	2. 2 First Day

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

We walk out of homeroom, and I'm not surprised that me and the girls have all the same classes. We walk down the hall, and ignore the stares of the people we pass by.

"So, what class do we go to now?" I ask Cream, and she looks at her schedule.

"Math." She says, and I groan. Why do I groan you ask? Because I suck at math! We walk into our next class, and everyone looks at us. We take the seats in the back of the room, as the teacher enters the room. The teacher is a girl skunk, and she is wearing a dark green dress.

"Class today we will be..." She stops talking, as her eyes land on us. "Looks like we have some new students." She says happily, and smiles at us. "Please introduce yourselves to the class." She says, and we do. She turns to the whiteboard and picks up a marker. "Okay, so as I was saying we will be learning something new today." She says, and I take out a notebook. I tune her out, and start to draw in the notebook. Its not until the bell rings, that I stop drawing.

"You weren't paying attention at all." Blaze says to me, as we are walking to our next class. I grin, and shrug.

"If I would have listened, I would have fallen asleep out of bordom." I tell her. The girls laugh, and so do I. We enter the science room, and to my dismay the black hedgehog is in there. _What was his name again? _I wonder, as we go to the back of the room. We sit, and I remember his name. _Shadow! His name is Shadow. _I think, and glance over at him. _Hmm...he looks decent. _I admit, and blush a little. _Damn it Amy! Don't think about that jerk like that! Remember how he acted this morning!? _I mentally scold myself, and stare at my desk.

"Ms. Rose, do you know the answer?" The teacher asks, and I look up startled. I examine what is written on the board, and see that alot of it is about the planets. The last thing written was '_ is the closest planet to the sun.'

"Mercury." I say, and pray that I answered the right question. The teacher sighs in defeat, and turns back to the board.

"Correct. The planet closest to the sun is Mercury." He says, and writes on the board. I sigh in relief, and once again get lost in my thoughts.

The bell rings, and we leave the room.

"Its time for lunch." Cream tells us, and we leave for the lunchroom.

As we are walking to an empty table, I stare down at the 'food' on my tray. We sit, and I continue to stare at my tray. I get my spoon, and fill it with some of the 'food'.

"Um...what the hell is this?" I ask aloud, and set the food back down. I hear a gag, and look over at Blaze. She spits out her mouthfull of food, and pushes her tray away.

"Don't eat it. It tastes horrible." Blaze tells us, and we all push our trays away as well. We dump our trays, and sit back down.

"Whats wrong, the food not fancy enough for you?" A guy's voice asks from behind me. I turn, and see that its Shadow and his friends.

"Yeah, don't be such snobs." Sonic says, and I glare at them.

"Could you, you know, go away." I say, and Sonic smirks. He grabs my shoulder, and I growl.

"Whats wrong princess, afraid of us?" He asks, and I snort.

"Yeah right." I tell him, and his grip on my shoulder tightens.

"Nothing to be afraid of babe, we aren't ba-" But he stops short, when I grab his hand on my shoudler tightly. He winces in pain, and tries to pull his hand back. I stand up, and continue to crush his hand. I get close to his face, and glare at him deeply.

"If anyone should be afraid here, it should be you." I snarl, and release his hand. He yanks it back, and holds it. I look back at the girls, and silently tell them that we are leaving.

We go to our next class, and continue the rest of the boring day.

After school, as we are walking past a park. We hear music, and cheering. We follow the sound, and see it is a concert. As we get closer, I begin to reconize the band members.

"Hey isn't that The Green Tornados?" I ask Blaze, and she looks up at them.

"Its is! We should say hi!" She says, and runs up to the stage. We run after her, but she is already up on stage with the band. The lead singer, Doug. He is a green kangaroo, who always wears sunglasses. He is in a dark green t-shirt, and black jeans.

"Hey guys, this is Blaze! She is the drummer of our idol band, Blood Red Roses!" He says, and the crowd screams. Doug scans the crowd, and his eyes land on us. "Get up here girls!" He says to us, and we do. I elbow Blaze, and glare at her,

"So much for laying low. Now how will we have normal lives?" I whisper to her, and she looks down.

"Today was so boring, why not just go to school as a famous band?" She whispers back, and I sigh.

"How about a song girls?" Doug asks, and I smirk.

"Sure, prepare to have your mind blown." I say, as I take the mic.

"Hello Emerald Town! I'm Amy Rose, and we are Blood Red Roses!" I yell into the mic, and the crowd screams. "This is a song we've been working on, hope you like it!" I yell, and the music starts. **(Misery Business: Paramore)**

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Client's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour-glass_

_That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time_

_Before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we've caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Woah!_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Woah!_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could_

_Then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so_

_It just feels so good_

As I end the chorus, I notice four familar guys in the crowd. It was Shadow and his friends. Shadow looks up at us in shock, as do the others. I wink and smirk at him, as I start verse 2.

_Second chances_

_They don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore your nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about the forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey_

_But I'm passing up now_

_Look this way_

_Well theres a million other girls_

_That do it just like you_

_Looking innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_Its easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse!  
I refuse!  
I refuse!_

_Woah!_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Woah!_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could_

_Then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched_

As his wildest dreams come true

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch_

My wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Rouge starts her guitar solo, and I bang my head to the beat that Blaze is playing. As her solo ends, I bring my mouth back to the mic.

_Woah!  
I never meant to brag!  
But I got him where I want him now!_

_Woah!_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Woah!_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal him all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could_

_Then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so_

_It just feels so good_

The crowd cheers wildly, as we end the song. I smile at the crowd, and my friends come up beside me.

"So what did you guys think?" I ask, and they cheer louder. "Whats that? You didn't like it?" I tease.

"I love you Amy!" Someone screams, and I smile.

"And I love you!" I yell back, and the crowd screams even louder. We get off stage, and the crowd parts for us. We go home, and to my surprise the paparazzi isn't there.

I think as I lay in bed, and start to fall asleep. _I wonder when the paparazzi will come and ruin our lives. _I think, then smirk. _I can't wait to see what happens at school tomorrw. _I think, and fall asleep.

**How was it? Remember to review!**


	3. 3 Stupid Fame!

**Chapter 3**

**Stupid Fame!**

I wake up to silence, well besides Blazes snoring. I get up and look out the window, and see that there is nobody outside. I smile, and take a shower. I brush my quils, and pull them back into a ponytail. I change into a black tanktop, and black shorts. I go downstairs, and turn on the tv. The news is on, and we are on it. I turn it up a little, and watch it.

"The famous band Blood Red Roses preformed at a Green Tornado concert last night!" The news anchor exclaims, and I frown. "But we have hear from a reliable source, that the girls want to go to hugh school like normal teenagers for once." She says, and my frown slowly fades. "So if you are watching this right now, Blood Red Roses, we want you to know that your secret is safe with us." The news anchor concludes, and I grin. I turn off the tv, as the girls come downstairs.

"Nobody is gonna tell anyone about us!" I tell them, and they grin as well.

"So we can go to highschool kinda like normal teenagers!" Cream squeals, and I nod. We leave, and head to school.

As soon as we walk inside the school, everyone starts staring at us. We are a few feet from homeroom, and a girl walks up to me.

"Um...can I...please have your autograph?" She squeaks, and holds a paper and pen out to me. I sigh, and take it from her.

"Whats your name?" I ask, and she is blushing.

"I'm Beth." She says, and I sign the paper. I hand it to her, and she squeals. We go into homeroom, and it just goes downhill from there.

As we walk into the lunchroom, I notice a bunch of people sitting at our table. I growl, and walk over to them.

"Why are you sitting at our table?!" I demand, and a boy looks up.

"Well, we wanted to sit here with such a famous band like you." He says, and I growl again.

"Move!" I demand, and the people start getting up. But a girl squirrel walk up to me, and crosses her arms.

"Just because your famous, doesn't mean you can be a bitch." She says, in a snotty voice.

"How am I being a bitch?!" I demand, and my hands clench into fists.

"Your making us move, and are yelling at me." She states, and I glare at her.

"I wanted a normal fucking life! Not to be asked for my fucking autograph every five seconds! Ever since I walked into this school, I haven't had a moment to myself! Neither have my friends!" I yell at her, and take a step towards her. "And you have the nerve to call me a bitch!? Do you think I like being famous!? Well I don't! We were just a normal highschool band! Its not our fault that we became famous! We never wanted to be! But we are!" I continue to yell at her, and she takes a step back. "So why don't you take your stupid ass insult, and shove it!" I scream, and storm out of the room. I go outside, and to the back of the school. I find a bench, and sit down. I lay my face in my hands, and try to calm myself down.

"That took some guts." Someone says, and I instently reconize the voice. I look up, and it was Shadow. I stay silent, and he sits down next to me. "Not many people would speak their mind like that." He continues, and glances at me. I look away, and frown.

"Why are you here?" I ask, and feel his gaze.

"Your friends asked me to come check on you." He says, but I grow suspicous.

"Why did you do what they asked?" I ask, and hear him sigh.

"Because believe it or not, I know what your going through." He says, and I look at him.

"You do?" I ask, and he nods. He looks off into the distance.

"My father was famous. We had to travel all the time. I couldn't stay in school, so I was home schooled. So I never made any friends, I also never really got to be a kid." He starts, and I continue to look at him. "It wasn't until three years ago, that I got to have a normal life. Thats because my father died." He finishes, and I frown.

"I-I'm sorry." I say, and he finally looks over at me.

"Don't be. I justed wanted to let you know, that I understand." He says, and I nod. "So if...you ever need to talk...I'm here to listen." He says, and looks away. I notice a light shade of pink on his face, and smile.

"Thanks Shadow, I guess your not such a jerk after all." I say, and he smiles as well. I stand up, and he does the same. "Well...bye." I say, and go back inside the school.

The rest of the day goes by fast, and thankfully there is no more autographs to be signed. When me and my friends return home, I turn to them.

"Hey about earlier today, thanks for sending Shadow to check on me." I say, and they look at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asks, and I frown a little.

"When I freaked out at lunch, and went outside. Shadow came outside, and talked to me." I explained, and Blaze frowned.

"We didn't send Shadow to check on you." She says, and now its my turn to be confused.

"You didn't? But Shadow said that you..." But I trail off, and frown.

"After you went outside, Shadow followed right after you. We didn't even talk to him." Rouge explains, and I stare at her in shock.

"So, he went to check on me by himself..." I mumble, and feel even more confused. "Why would he...?" I start to say, but stop remembering what he had told me. _So he was worried about me? But...why would he lie? Is he hiding something? _I wonder, and walk upstairs. I change into my pajamas, and lay down. The girls were still downstairs, and I hear them start a movie. I sigh, and close my eyes. I hear a soft thud on the window, and ignore it. Then again, and this time it was louder. I get up, and walk over to the window. I look through it, and see Shadow. I open it, and poke my head out. "Shadow?" I ask, and he nods. "What are you doing?" I ask, and he looks away.

"Well, I didn't tell you the total truth earlier. So um...can you come out here?" He asks, and I frown.

"If I walk through the living room, my friends will know somethings up." I tell him, and he thinks for a moment.

"Jump out the window." He says, and I just stare at him. "I'll catch you." He says, but I continue to stare at him. "Come on." He practically begs, and I sigh. I swing my legs over out the window, and swallow hard. He comes close to the window, and I see him right below me. "On the count of three." He calls up, and I nod. I close my eyes, and begin to count with him.

"One. Two. Three!" We say, and I jump. I feel the air rushing past me, and I fall into his arms.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispers, and I slowly open my eyes. Our faces are inches apart, and I blush bright red.

"Put me down!" I demand, and he smirks.

"As you wish." He says, and suddenly his arms are out from under me. I fall on my but, and yelp. I glare up at him, and he gives me an innocent look. "Oh, did you want me to set you down softly. My bad." He teases, and I get up.

"I take it back, your still a jerk." I say, and frown at him. "Wait, how will I get back up?" I ask, and he looks away. "You didn't think this all the way through did you?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Wonderful!" I growl, and cross my arms. We stay there for a few minutes, then I remember that he had lied to me. "Why did you lie to me?" I demand, and he looks at me startled.

"W-What are yo-" But he shut up, when I glared deeply at him.

"You said my friends sent you to check on me, but they said they didn't." I explain, and his cheeks redden. He turns away, and crosses his arms. "So I want to know. Why did you lie to me?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Well, the truth is my father wasn't really famous." He starts, and stares at the ground.

"Then why did you say you traveled a lot?" I ask, feeling extremely confused.

"Because we did travel a lot, but we weren't the ones being followed." He hesitates, and frowns. "We were the ones doing the following." He admits, and I stare at him confused.

Then it hits me, his father worked for the paparazzi! I narrow my eyes at Shadow, and he finally looks up.

"Are you following in your father's footsteps?" I ask, and his eyes widen slightly.

"What? No." He says, but I don't let my guard down. I sigh, and start to feel drowsy.

"I'm tired, so how do you intend on helping me back into my house?" I ask, and he smirks. "What are you gonna doOOOOO!" I yelp out, as he lifts me up onto his back. He turns his head slightly, and looks at me.

"I'd close my eyes if I were you." He says, and I swallow hard. I close my eyes, and hold him tightly. "Chaos Control." He says, and I feel something strange. After a moment, I hear Shadow chuckle. "You can open your eyes now." He tells me, and I do. I gasp, and look around.

"T-This is my room." I manage, and he rolls his eyes.

"Wow, really. I hadn't noticed." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasim.

"H-How did you-" But he covers my mouth, and I hear footsteps.

"I'll tell you another time, farewell." He says, and jumps out my window. I jump into my bed, and close my eyes. My friends walk into the room, sounding like a herd of elephants. I start to drift off, but I realize something. _"I'll tell you another time." _I replay his last words in my head, and frown in confusion. _Will there be another time? _I wonder, and get a bad feeling in my gut. _Why did he lie about his father? He said he isn't walking in his father's footsteps...so why hide that. Or did he lie about that? Is he working for the paparazzi? _I wonder, and frown. _Either way, I don't trust him. I should keep my guard up for now, and not let him get to close. I can't take any risks. _I think, and finally fall asleep.

**So...How was it? Should Amy trust Shadow? And why did he lie? Is he hiding something? Don't forget to review!**


	4. 4 Paparazzi Maddness!

**Chapter 4**

**Paparazzi Madness**

I wake up, and remember last night. I think about it, as I prepare for school, I grab my bag, and decide to walk alone. As I walk past the park, I hear voices.

"So where do you think they are staying?" A man asks, and I rush to the closest tree. I climb it, and listen carefully.

"I'm not sure, but that squirrel told me that they go to Chaos High." The other man says, and I growl silently. _It must be that bitch from lucnch. _I think, and continue to listen.

"We should ambush them, they'll never see it coming." The first man says, and my eyes widen. The men leave, and head towards the school.

"Bastards." I growl under my breath, and rush home. The girls were just walking outside, when I arrived. "Stop!" I demand, and they stare at me in shock.

"What? Why?" Blaze demands, and looks concerned.

"The paparazzi are gonna ambush us at school. " I say, then tell them what I had heard.

"Great, how will we get in then?" Rouge asks, and I shrug.

"I'll call Tails, he'll help us out!" Cream exclaims, and pulls out her phone.

"How did you get his phone number, and when?" Blaze asks, and Cream blushes.

"I-I...um...we exchanged numbers yesterday." She admits, and blushes redder. She pushes a number, and the phone begins to ring. "Hi Tails, its Cream." She says into the phone, and grins like a goof. "Well, we need help getting into the school." She says, and her smile dims down a bit. "Well the paparazzi are planning an ambush." She explains, and listens for a bit. "Really!?" She squeaks, and we hear Tails chuckle on the other end. "Great! We'll meet you at you place in a minute!" She says, and close the phone. She turns to us, and her face turns a even darker shade of red. "W-We need to go to his house, and he will drive us to school." She managed to squeak out, and we go to his house. He is parked outside in a black convertable, and he smiles when he sees us. We get in the car, and he starts driving.

"So how is this gonna work?" I ask, and Tails laughs.

"Don't worry, I'm taking you to the back of the school." He explains, and I sigh. "Me and my friends will help keep you guys unnoticed." He continues, and I stiffen. _Great, so Shadow will be keeping an eye on me...I'm supposed to trust him..._ I think to myself, and frown.

We arrive, and go into the school. As soon as we walk inside, Shadow and his friends walk up to us. Tails hands Cream a bag, and she stares down at it.

"You guys need to change into those, so the paparazzi won't reconize you." Tails explains, and we nod. We go into the girls restroom, and change. I look in the mirror, and grow fond of the look. I'm in a dark purple and black striped dress, that ends just above the knee. I have on a red wig, that is shoulder length. The long bangs on it, covers my right eye. I also have on black heels, and I smirk. I look over at the girls, and they are also admiring themselves.

Cream is in a dark red tanktop, and a black mini skirt. She has on a dark red knit cap, that matchs her outfit perfect. She is also wearing black tennis shoes.

Blaze is in a dark grey hoodie, and black shorts. She has on a black baseball cap, and is wearing it over a black wig. Her wig has wavy hair, that ends a little below her shoulders. She is also in black tennis shoes.

Rouge is in a bright red cocktail dress, and is wearing black heels. She has on a orange wig, and it ends right below her chin. She has on a pair of black sunglasses.

We all look at eachother, and nod in approval. We walk...or should I say strut out of the restroom.

The guys look up, and gawk. I smirk, and walk over to them.

"You might wanna stop drooling." I tell them, and chuckle at their reactions.

"D-Don't be stupid, we were just...surprised is all." Shadow says, and his cheeks are bright red. I roll my eyes, and continue to smirk. "Whatever, lets go to homeroom." He says, and we start on our way. I'm farther behind the group, and am staring at the back of Shadow's head. _I really don't trust this guy, I feel like he is planning something. _I think, and frown. We walk into homeroom, and we take our seats.

In the middle of attendance, the doors are slammed open. Paparazzi fill the room, and they scan the room. One of them walk over to me, and stares intensly at me. I see Blaze glare at him from the cornor of my eye, and she stands up.

"What do you want?!" She demands, and the guy looks up at her. Realization swinkles in his eyes, and I know he has discovered us. Before he has his chance to say anything, I stand up.

"Run!" I yell to the girls, and we speed off. We rush out of the school, and I turn to the girls quickly. "Split up! Then they will be less likely to find us!" I order, and we run in opposite directions. I run into a forest, and start to slow down.  
After a while I hear footsteps behind me. I start to panic, and walk faster. Then I'm running, and I know they know where I am. A hand lands on my shoulder, and I scream. But a hand covers my mouth, and I'm turned around.

"Calm down, its just me." Shadow whispers, and removes his hand. I sigh in relief, and smile. "Do you wanna hide out at my place, just until things die down?" He ask, and I look at him surprised.

"Yeah, I would. Shadow your a life savor." I say, and we hear footsteps. He grabs me, by my waist. I close my eyes, and he once again says 'Chaos Control'. I open my eyes, and we are in a livingroom. "Is this...?" I ask, and he nods. I sit down on his couch, and Shadow does the same.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." Shadow says suddenly, and stands up. "Feel free to watch whatever you want." He says, as he leaves the room. I turn on the tv, and watch the news. All the news anchor is talking about is that we've gone missing, and the paparazzi are still looking for us. The door bell rings, and I jump. Shadow rushes in, and looks at me. "Go hide upstairs." He orders, and I nod. I turn the cornor, but don't go any further. _Who is it? Is it the paparazzi? _I hear the door open, and peek around the cornor. It was a man, and he had a camera in his hand.

"Hey Shadow, I didn't know you lived here." The man says, and Shadow chuckles.

"Yeah, my mom didn't want me at home anymore." He says, and the man chuckles as well.

"So, have you seen any of the girls?" The man asks, and Shadow stiffens.

"Who?" Shadow asks, and the man smirks.

"The Blood Red Roses bandmates." He explains, and pats Shadow on the shoulder. "You should get a few nice shots of them, before they go somewhere else." He says, and Shadow stiffens. The feeling of betrayel rushes through me, and I growl quietly. _He is working for them! How could he lie! I can't believe I was starting to trust him! _I think, and hear the door shut. I come into view, and storm past Shadow. I grab the door handle, but a hand grasps my wrist. "Amy, its not what you think!" He says, and I glare at him.

"Yeah fucking right! Like I should believe you!" I yell at him, and jerk my hand out of his grasp. I run out of the house, not caring if I'm found.

I surprisingly make it to my house unnoticed, and rush inside. I lock the door, and look around the hosue. It turns out the girls have all been here for a couple of hours, and I relax a bit. I walk upstairs, and close the bedroom door. I don't bother changing, and lay down. I close my eyes, and start to fall asleep. Then suddenly I feel wait on top of me, and my eyes snap open. My eyes met a pair of red ones, and I growl. I struggle, and try to get free. But he hold me tight, and I glare up at him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I demand, but he ignores me.

"Listen to me, it was a misunderstanding." He pleads, and I hiss. I kick him, and he flys off of me.

"Get out now!" I growl, and he sighs in defeat. He looks into my eyes, and I see something that surpises me...sorrow. He closes his eyes, and I frown.

"Chaos Control." He says, and disappears. I blink a couple of times, in shock. I get over it, and lay back down. I fall asleep, and ignore the strange feeling I got when I saw his sorrow.

**How was it? Were you surpised? I know some of you aren't... :P**

**Anyway..don't forget to review! **


End file.
